Connor (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Normal= |-|Tyranny of King Washington= Summary Ratonhnhaké:ton (1756 – unknown), often known by the adopted name of Connor, was a Master Assassin of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins during the period of the American Revolutionary War. He is an ancestor of Desmond Miles, through the paternal line. Ratonhnhaké:ton was born to the British Templar Haytham Kenway and Kaniehtí:io, a Kanien'kehá:ka woman from the village of Kanatahséton. Born and raised within Kanatahséton, in 1760, while he was still a young child, he was assaulted by Charles Lee and other Colonial Templars seeking the First Civilization temple which the Kanien'kehá:ka were protecting, and lost his mother shortly after during the burning of his village by George Washington's forces. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, mistakenly believed the Templars to be responsible for the attack. Growing up concerned by the outside world's impact on his people, Ratonhnhaké:ton joined the Assassin Brotherhood to prevent the Templars from returning. Finding the Templars had all but destroyed the Colonial Assassins, Ratonhnhaké:ton convinced Achilles Davenport to train him. Adopting the more Western-sounding pseudonym of 'Connor', he revitalized the Order by recruiting craftsmen to renovate the Davenport Homestead and the Assassin ship, the Aquila. Robert Faulkner subsequently trained him to captain the ship, while Ratonhnhaké:ton inducted six more Assassins into the Order. During his hunt for the Templars, Ratonhnhaké:ton aided the Patriot movement and protected George Washington, unwittingly becoming an important figure of the American Revolution. However, he was conflicted by wanting to reconcile with his father, despite Achilles' warnings as to the futility of uniting the Assassin and Templar philosophies, which ultimately had tragic consequences as Haytham refused to stop protecting Lee. Upon learning that it was Washington, not Lee, who had burned his village, Ratonhnhaké:ton became disillusioned with the Revolutionaries, but continued using them to aid in the eradication of the Templars. He reluctantly accepted Washington's request for help investigating Benedict Arnold and then in disposing of an Apple of Eden he had recovered. The latter incident saw Ratonhnhaké:ton trapped in an alternate reality constructed by the Apple, one wherein Washington ruled as king through tyranny. Eventually, Ratonhnhaké:ton escaped this reality and disposed of the Apple. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A to 8-C Name: Ratonhnhaké:ton, Connor Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 27 by the end of the game Classification: Assassin/Native American Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Acrobat, Extrasensory Perception (via Eagle Vision), Stealth Mastery, Master Fighter, Magnetism Manipulation (With the ring of Eden), Can control, manipulate the mind and create illusions (With the Apple of Eden), Poison Manipulation (Poison darts, and blades), Smoke Manipulation (With Smoke Bombs), Explosion Manipulation (With trip mines), Stealth Mastery, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Control and Manipulation (Possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid) | All previous abilities minus his Shard of Eden. Shapeshifting, Summoning, Flight, Invisibility. Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level (As a mere 13-year-old boy, he could already go toe-to-toe with big animals. Defeated large groups of soldiers, could push back a charging elk, and can kill bears and cougars, with his hidden blade. Can easily snap grown men's necks, crush their spines and send them flying several meters into the air with a single kick. Can easily destroy thick wooden furniture like tables and barrels by throwing people into them. Can effortlessly tear apart metal padlocks in one punch and trade blows with those who can harm him. Comparable to, albeit slightly weaker than his father, Haytham, who can do the same feats to a greater degree. Can jump several meters from one ledge to another with a single leap. Busted down a heavily-locked wooden door by tackling his father Haytham through it without going at full power) | Small Building level to Building level (Can create large Shockwaves, by slamming into the ground, can destroy towers and large gates, and absorbed the strength of a building sized bear) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can dodge musket and flintlock pistol shots, and even the weakest ones would be this fast, and easily blitz several groups of soldiers) | At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 1 (As a 4-year-old child, he easily managed to lift an enormous log. Can push back elks and bears. Can easily perform strenuous freerunning moves without issue) | At least Class 1 '(Significantly stronger than before) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class to Building Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked cannonballs during the Battle of Bunker Hill. Has tanked gunpowder sheds exploding right under his feet. Also tanked a massive explosion at Oak Island consisting of multiple gun barrels that blew a hole into the ground and destroyed all the rock in it in order to gain access to the Money Pit. Even after being shot by mortars during the invasion of Fort George and being grieviously wounded, he was still capable of going toe-to-toe with Haytham, who is superior to him. Can survive long falls over 6 stories, and has taken multiple gunshots and being stabbed at the same time and still managed to blitz and kill hordes of soldiers without issue. Can also survive grenades exploding at point-blank range. Can take his own trip mines) | Small Building level to Building level Stamina: Incredibly High (Can hold his own against entire garrisons even when heavily injured) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Hidden Blades, Swords, Pistols, Muskets, Tomahawks, Poison darts, Bow and Arrows, Daggers, Rope Darts, Shard of Eden and Traps Intelligence: Connor was a skilled leader and battle commander, winning many key battles for the colonial army. Robert Faulkner mentioned Connor was a fast learner, and he was able to add many skills to his repertoire . While at times brash or impulsive, Connor was quite intelligent, learning many languages and was a skilled Military strategist. Connor understood politics, and made efforts to improve conditions for his people with the colonists. He also made the homestead a thriving trade community. Connor also grew to be an efficient hunter, utilizing his tracking skills and traps to hunt down various animals he encountered across the Frontier, such as elks, cougars, wolves, bobcats, and bears, with minimal effort. Tutored by Robert Faulkner, Connor became a skilled captain, sailing the Aquila on multiple occasions and was capable of fending off rogue waves. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Apple of Eden:' The Apple is capable of creating incredibly lifelike illusions. Using the apple is possible to create illusory copies of oneself to fool your enemies in combat. It is also able to control the minds of others, although this can be resisted by having the DNA of The Ones Who Came Before. It can manipulate others by showing them their true desires, and can create an trap others in mentally projected worlds. *'Ring of Eden:' Using the Ring of Eden, he is capable of manipulating magnetism. He uses this to create an electromagnetic force field around himself, that deflects metals. The ring works automatically without needing to be activated by Connor. *'Eagle Vision:' Eagle Vision is the 6th sense used by The Ones Who Came Before, and their descendents. It is an powerful sense that allows him to see other's intentions. It also enhances his other senses, allowing him see more clearly, and even hear other’s heartbeats. Extremely powerful Eagle Vision users can see through walls and read others memories. Key: Assassin's Creed 3 | The Tyranny of King Washington Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Batman (Arkham Series) Batman's profile (Note: Assassin's Creed 3 Connor was used, speed was equalized) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Assassins Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fathers